


Oh My God, Kim

by Zhalia



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: F/M, blowjob, does this fandom live?, handjob, they're still friends but idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: Jack was enjoying some time for himself. Kim would come iver any second but he hadn't heard her come in.





	Oh My God, Kim

 

"Oh my god, Kim!" Jack Brewer shouted from behind the door that separated his bedroom from the hallway. The girl in question, Kim Crawford, was just walking up the stairs from Jack's living room to the floor on which his bedroom was located.

He was, must've been, expecting her. True, she was incredibly early for their weekly study-day, but it was not like she had anything better to do.

Her pace hurried, she became nearly twice as fast as she was before: Jacks scream sounded urgent.

Without knocking, she opened the door of his bedroom, surprised to see him on his bed, quickly covering his lap with a pillow. His eyes were wide, in shock, with his body tensed. 

"Oh, hey," He spoke rather calmly as he realized that  _she_  was standing in his room.

"You... called me?" The blonde blackbelt spoke when she regained her voice, after being temporarily distracted by Jacks ruffled brown hair and choice of the lack of outfits. He was merely wearing dark grey sweatpants. Or, well, 'wearing' was too big of an expression to describe this situation.

"Oh, uhm, yes," Jacks eyes went from Kim to his lap, to his desk and back to Kim. "I, uh, forgot that you would come." 

When he noticed Kims slightly disappointed facial expression, he added, "Not, today. I knew that. But I forgot about the uhm, time, yeah." He scratched the back of his head, at unease and unable to move any muscle or even fiber of his body. That's how it felt like, this whole situation made him feel uncomfortable. A feeling that rarely ever occurred in the life of Mr. Confident Brewer, but somehow, nearly all of these uncomfortable moments in his life were in some way linked to the girl standing under his doorpost. Dear, dear Kim Crawford.

"Right," Kim, said, walking closer to her crush, getting warmer with every step, and she sat down. On his bed, awfully close to him. But she couldn't move now,  _That'd be weird right?_

Jack breathed loudly and shuddered. Some form of boldness overwhelmed him when he raised an eyebrow. She was wearing more make-up than usual, he noticed. "You look good," He heard himself say, "Yeah, really nice."

Kim blushed, afraid to look him in the eye 'cause she knew she'd need to resist the urge to kiss him - which she knew she couldn't, only to regret it later. It wasn't a lie, to say the blonde had indeed experienced with some of the pallets her friend Grace had given her, but she never expected Jack to notice.

"Thanks," She got out, her voice sounded cracky, but at least she could speak.

Jacks grip on his pillow tightened, "I love your shirt too," His voice, raspy and incredibly hot. Her shirt was a white, obvious seethrough. It wasn't her choice, but all her other nice clothes were in the washing machine. 

Jack noticed how his compliments, which he really did speak - he had to pinch himself to be sure - without the normal friendzone-like barrier he usually has, made Kim feel just as uncomfortable as he felt. In a different way, of course. With his boner still there from an unfinished time-for-himself session, pressing to his abs, all he needed was release. 

But he couldn't send Kim away.

So he neede to get her to help finish what he started. 

_This lost boy was ready to be found._

Truth to be told, it was absolutely absurd. But he would need to deal with all the possible consequences later.

Now, all that mattered was Kim.

"Hey, Kim," Jack smiled, "C'mere." He patted on the place next to him, and she followed his gesture. When the sides of their bodies touched, both black belts inhaled sharply. Jack turned his face to her, taking a real good look at his crush before he did something that would change them completely. Kim looked back at him and Jack saw that as his cue. He awkwardly leaned in and kissed her softly.

Then, still feeling bold, he grabbed her face with his left hand and deepened their kiss. When his right hand - the one that had been holding his pillow in place - moved and rested on her hip, Kim let out a soft moan. Jack saw the opportunity and instinctively let his tongue enter her mouth. Kim's entire brain just shut off, she stopped thinking completely and really surrendered to Jack.

The hand that rested on Kim's hip slowly moved up and under that adorable - and hot - seethrough. Carefully, he made his way to her boobs, as if he was asking for permission. When she didn't stop him, he carefully pinched her right boob. Kim moaned again and Jacks mouth left hers to explore and taste more of her skin. Her shirt suddenly bothered Jack as he decided to get rid of it. Kim followed his lead and figured it was her turn now to do something. 

Jacks boldness turned out to be contagious: Kim started moving her hands and let her soft fingers wander over his clavicle, from his neck to his hard chest to those rocks of abs of his. She dared to move even lower and felt Jack softly twitch under her touch.

For some reason, she was surprised to feel that he wasn't wearing underwear where it should be. If this person that was laying half under her was anyone other than Jack Brewer, she would never have gone this far. She would probably still have been standing under that doorpost watching him explain himself, that, or she would've left and never looked the same at that person again.

But, this person was not just anyone. It was Jack Brewer, her crush ever since he had defeated those Red Dragons in the lunch hall on his first day, even though she was still apart of them.

Though, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this situation where she was about to give him a handjob without them even being together or either to have admitted their feelings to the other.

So, when Kim felt Jacks boner being relieved from the pillow that had been covering it, all she did was grab it, softly touching and exploring something she's never touched before. Jack felt her insecurity raising and put his hand around hers, carefully guiding her and indirectly telling her what to do.

She moved up and down, up and down, increasing her pace when she felt that she was doing good.

Out of nowhere, she remembered a story Grace told her about how some girl started to lick and suck on someone's manhood. She decided to give it a try.

Jack had his eyes shut when Kim was going quite fast, but they shot open when he felt her tongue trailing from his balls to his tip. He immediately grabbed a fistful of her hair and let out a low, hungry moan. Kim smiled and put the tip in her mouth, slowly working down. Unfortunately, Jack was rather big for her first time so she decided to cover the rest with her hands. 

It was very hard for Jacks first time receiving either a hand- and a blowjob - let alone both - to let Kim keep going for a long time. He felt himself nearing his climax and subconsciously let Kim know by grabbing her hair even tighter and moaning faster, lower and sharper than before. 

His intention was definitely not to come in her mouth, no, he preferred to come just anywhere else but her mouth for her first time. His planning, however, was a bit off for that. He was about to move Kim's head from halfway his boner up and away, but her willpower probed to be stronger than his muscles. 

Without even the slightest of visible confusion or disgust, she almost proudly swallowed every last drop of his semen. Jack could only breath out the four words that started this mess:

 

"Oh my God, Kim."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of ideas for second, third and a fourth chapter but i don't know if anyone is interested.
> 
> If you want more, let me know by writing a comment (or hmu on instagram or tumblr) :D
> 
> \- Zhalia
> 
> \----- "This lost boy is ready to be found" is from 'lost boy' by Troye Sivan (The Blue Neighborhood)


End file.
